


Fit To Be Tied

by Hannibalsimago



Category: Basic Instinct 2, Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: #justfuckmeup2, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bottom Hannibal, Bruises, Chastity Device, Come Swallowing, Eager Enabler Adam, Foreign Language, Handcuffs, Kissing, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Top Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/pseuds/Hannibalsimago
Summary: Adam receives an urgent text from Will.  What he finds at home, leaves him breathless.This was based on a prompt given to LeWendigogo, who immediately started to draw it. So then I immediately had to write it, because I could not get it out of my head.





	Fit To Be Tied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeWendigogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeWendigogo/gifts).



Adam let himself into the house, leaving his jacket and favorite green scarf in its usual spot on the peg near the door. Will’s text had been cryptic but emphatic. **Adam, Come home NOW. Upstair** ** _s_** **\- go quietly** ** _._**   _I wonder what he’s up to?_ Adam smiled and took off his shoes, leaving them underneath the bench near the front door.  He crept upstairs trying to be as quiet as possible.

 

As he neared the upstairs landing, he could hear tinkling, a light metallic sound. _What in the world is he up to?  Bellydancing?_ Then he heard Will speaking, though he couldn’t make out the individual words. Suddenly, a groan, low and rough, rolled out into the landing area as if it were a huge wave breaking on a silent beach. Adam recognized the latter noise immediately and understood its significance and the context of the text message now. He grinned hugely and felt his face flush as he made his way to the expansive master bedroom.

 

Adam stopped in the open doorway, waiting for Will to acknowledge him. The tinkling sound was louder now. Will placed a hand on Hannibal’s shoulder as he looked up and nodded a silent greeting at Adam. Hannibal was naked, sitting on a simple chair facing away from the doorway but that didn’t mean he was unaware of Adam’s presence, not with his superior olfactory senses.  His head was slumped to the side where he could touch a portion of Will’s arm, nuzzling it. Adam could see his arms were restrained behind his back in the shape of an L, elbows bent at 90 degrees, wrists restrained on top of alternate forearms, tied with effective wide leather straps. _What was that sound?_  Curious, eyebrows raised, Adam looked at Will’s face which was beaming, his color high and his blue eyes twinkling.

 

As customary, Adam crossed over to Will and slipped his delicate hands around his neck, drawing him closer for a “welcome-home” kiss, a little sloppier than usual, a little louder, a little **slicker** than usual. Hannibal heard the noises although he did not turn around. Will’s hand caressed Hannibal’s hair and neck trying to comfort him while he received Adam’s attentions.

 

“So you couldn’t get it up without me?” teased Adam when he broke the kiss.

 

“I’m not even going to respond to that, you miscreant,” huffed Will. “Come kiss Hannibal. He’s been waiting so patiently for you to come home.”   

 

Adam walked around the front of the seated man and what he saw left him breathless, any retort forgotten. Hannibal was _almost_ naked, his thick, uncut girth encased in a metallic copper-colored chastity cage. What was even more surprising was the source of the sound, a pair of handcuffs flush up against Hannibal’s stomach enclosing both the root of him and the uppermost part of his scrotum, the unattached open ends hanging down on either side of his enclosed member and dangling against both sides of his scrotum. Everytime he shifted, the chains and unattached cuffs jingled as they hit each other or the chastity cage.

 

“Oh, Hannibal!” exclaimed Adam completely overcome by the sight. He bent down and carefully raised Hannibal’s face so that he was looking at Adam. “You are more exquisite if that can be imagined.” Hannibal flushed, his ears red at the praise. Adam kissed him lightly at first wanting to tease, then fluttering his tongue against Hannibal’s lips, slipping it into his mouth only after Hannibal groaned in response. Adam chased Hannibal’s tongue taking his time, drawing the kiss out and caressing the bound man’s neck, ears and hair as the kiss deepened. As Adam pulled away, a long string of saliva connected him to Hannibal’s mouth, a silver thread of desire connecting them.

 

“So whose idea was this? And how are we going to manage? Who wears the other end of the handcuffs?” Adam bemusedly looked at Will.

 

“Hannibal wanted to wear the cage. I made certain modifications.”

 

“Yes, that makes sense. You are devious enough for that. So who wears the other end of the handcuffs?”

 

“ **I** **do** ,” replied Hannibal, his voice raspy.

 

Now Adam really looked confused.

 

“ **Show** him Will,” Hannibal’s voice dropped with lust at the spoken command.

 

Will bent down and raised Hannibal’s leg, flexing the knee and bringing the foot up to Hannibal’s groin in a position similar to the yoga pose, “The Lotus.”  When Hannibal’s foot was in position, sole of the foot arching along the curve of Hannibal’s scrotum but not touching, Will took the empty handcuff and attached it over Hannibal’s ankle but not locking it in place. Adam whistled appreciatively. “That’s really inventive. I’m impressed,” whispered Adam. He could imagine both legs bound, toes almost touching, framing Hannibal’s bound scrotum and cage so delicately. Adam looked at the cage more closely. There was a tiny opening at the tip positioned just over the entrance to Hannibal’s slit and Hannibal’s scrotum bulged out obscenely over the closed portion of the handcuff.

 

“It’s positively enchanting! What did you have in mind, Will?” Adam purred, a naughty smile on his flushed face.

 

“Hannibal has been wearing the cage for 3 days but he’s only been wearing the butt plug today.”

 

“That explains it! I didn’t know why he was wriggling so!” giggled Adam.

 

Hannibal huffed annoyed and grunted, “I’m still here! I’m not gagged!”  

 

Adam forced himself to tear himself away from the arousing sight, to look up at Hannibal’s face. “I’m sorry, Hannibal. I didn’t mean to ignore you. I’m in awe and admiration for the two of you. You don’t know how much this-,” stroking the cage as he spoke “-is affecting me. I’m hard already just from looking at you.”  Adam moved closer to Hannibal, kissing deep into his mouth and cupping his head tenderly between his hands. “Please continue, Will,” Adam sighed.  “I can’t wait to hear what you have in store.”

 

“I’m going to fuck him from behind and you can play with anything, well, in front. We will be over there, eventually,” Will said as he undid the handcuff from around Hannibal’s ankle. He gestured at the small loveseat positioned over in the small reading portion of the bedroom.  Both men helped Hannibal to rise and stand from the chair, leading him over to the bed. Will undid the restraints on Hannibal’s wrists while Adam tenderly caressed and massaged them, murmuring endearments to Hannibal all the while.  Will moved the chair out of the way and closed the bedroom door, then turned down the bed covers.

 

He walked over to the two men, embracing them both. Will whispered in Hannibal’s ear while Adam nuzzled against Hannibal’s chest hair and pulling it gently. “It’s only until we are both ready for you. We want you to touch us now. You can’t touch yourself.” Hannibal shuddered as he felt Will’s breath on his neck. “Yes, Will.” he acquiesced.

 

Once they made their way to the bed, Hannibal found himself on his back in the middle with both men on either side of him. “Jūs abu yra dovana man,” murmured Hannibal as he started to unbutton Will’s henley.   Hannibal’s hands slipped under the shirt and pushed it upward, Adam helped to pull it over Will’s head and arms.  Soon after, Adam’s shirt was released and flung up in the air to drift down on the side of the bed.

 

Each new expanse of skin exposed afforded new opportunities to caress, suck, lick for the three of them, their fingers dancing across heated skin as if reading Braille. Propriety be damned, trousers and jeans, boxers and socks followed earlier discarded items to be flung upwards and allowed to drift where they will. Of course, the fault mostly lay with Adam for that, becoming giddy with passion and wanting to get **_down_ ** to it, laughing with joy at being in his favorite place amongst Will and Hannibal, limbs entwined and rutting feverishly against muscular flesh, he didn’t care whose. The air was filled with heavy breathing, rising moans and whispered endearments from the three of them, blending into a heady, sensuous chorus.

 

Hannibal pulled Adam up to him murmuring “Mano lobis” as he sucked and bit greedily on Adam’s neck leaving a spectacular bruise. Both younger men were familiar with the Lithuanian endearment as Hannibal used it often in their sex play. Hannibal hissed in frustration as his rigidity pressed against the metal cage.

 

Will noticed and said, “It’s time, Hannibal.”  Hannibal sat up and moved to the end of the bed where Will restrained Hannibal’s arms as before. Adam could see precum flowing from Hannibal’s trapped member and moved off the bed so he was kneeling before him. His tongue flicked out to the tiny opening at the tip of the metal device and he teased Hannibal’s oozing slit, lapping at the flowing liquid and feeling the flesh pulse beneath his tongue.  Hannibal cursed and moaned open-mouthed, his voice dropping lower and his whole body shuddered in response as he leaned backwards only to be propped up by Will who held him gently and whispered words of praise in his ear.  

 

Adam pulled back and Will helped Hannibal to stand. “Wait a moment, please,” said Will as Hannibal had moved forward to cross the room.  Hannibal paused and crooked an eyebrow at Will, wondering what was next. Will pushed Hannibal gently forward and moved his feet apart to widen Hannibal’s stance. Then he started to pull on the butt plug in Hannibal’s ass. He twisted it listening to Hannibal pant and groan as it shifted and turned inside of him. Adam was in front of Hannibal supporting him as he leaned forward, letting Hannibal get a good look at his fevered arousal. Will continued to tease Hannibal, pulling the plug out to it’s widest point and releasing it only to watch Hannibal’s body draw it back inside. He repeated this over and over until he could see a steady flow of precum drip from the chastity device onto the floor, listening to Hannibal’s tortured groans and exclamations of “Prašom, Will, prašom.”  

 

Finally taking pity on him, Will slowly drew the toy completely out of Hannibal’s reddened hole, listening to him curse and groan all the time. Will set the toy aside, stroking Hannibal’s shaking legs, gentling and soothing the overwrought man while Adam kissed and cuddled him from the front. Will stood up, hugged Hannibal and slipped his arms around his torso just below his pectoral muscles. Adam stopped kissing Hannibal and moved his head to the side just over Hannibal’s right shoulder where he and Will exchanged a very extended French kiss as they rubbed their bodies against the clasped man. The only thing Hannibal could do was groan and drip copiously.

 

Adam steadied Hannibal as Will drew back and released them both. He grabbed as many pillows as he could manage off of the bed and walked over to the loveseat. Adam slipped his arm around Hannibal’s waist and led him over to Will who was pouring lube into his hand, waiting for them both.

 

Hannibal’s pupils were heavily dilated as he looked at his two lovers. He licked his lips and bit his bottom lip, wishing his hands were free. He wanted to lick, suck and bite, both of them all over, bringing heated blood up to the surface of the skin, leaving huge purple suck marks, claiming each of them as _his_. He wanted blood to flow as freely as the liquid that dripped from his caged cock, teeth breaking through skin, worrying the muscles underneath, leaving scars as unmistakable proof that they belonged to him.    

 

Will walked over to Hannibal, his rigid, leaking cock bobbing, hitting his stomach as he swayed closer. “I know what you want, what you _need,_ ” he purred. “Where?”

 

Hannibal rumbled deep in his chest in response, “You know.”

 

Will nodded and caressed his neck and shoulder area with one hand, his skin flushed as far down as his abdomen, “Let’s get you ready. I bet you’re so tight.”  Hannibal panted in response, his eyes closed as Will slipped his dripping fingers inside Hannibal, hardly needing to open him up but unwilling to pass up the delicious sensation of feeling Hannibal’s heat against his searching fingers.

 

Adam moved closer to Hannibal whispering, “My love.” Hannibal opened his eyes groggily, a lazy smile on his face showing his fangs, pink tongue moving wetting his lips. “Bite me, mark me, claim me. I’m yours. Both of yours.” Adam moaned breathily, moving Hannibal’s head to his chest, pulse pounding, racing and felt Hannibal’s wicked teeth and tongue lave, nip and suck his left nipple to a reddened echo of his arousal below.

 

Hannibal could see, could feel Adam’s pulse pounding in his chest, feel it moving under his lips, his tongue. He followed it upwards away from Adam’s erect nipple, choosing a particular spot to continue. He looked up at Adam’s face framed in his view through the silver-blonde hair that fallen over his eyes. _So gorgeous, so willing. So open_ thought Hannibal.  He hummed and started to bite in earnest and watched as Adam’s head fell backwards, long neck exposed, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed, his eyes rolling back in his head at the increased sensations. Hannibal bit harder, teeth breaking skin, blood flowing, filling Hannibal’s mouth, tasting his lover, groaning and sucking **hard** as if it was the first time but Adam’s skin denied that, previous marks visible all over his neck, arms, legs and torso. Hannibal greedily lapped up as much of the blood as he could, licking at the wound, his tongue dancing over it, sending new sparks of arousal through Adam’s body. Adam felt like he had firecrackers in his blood, racing through his system, the endorphins flooding his body as Hannibal’s ministrations continued.

 

“Hannibal,” Will pressed against him, his slick, dripping stiffness tantalizingly close, teasing as Will tugged on the handcuffs gently. “I need you,” he growled.

 

Adam drew himself back from Hannibal’s mouth as Will sat on the loveseat close to the edge of the cushion, dripping and ready. Adam maneuvered Hannibal backwards and helped to position him over Will as he guided his stiff cock up just inside Hannibal’s reddened entrance. Adam looked at Will and nodded, an unspoken agreement between them. Adam pushed Hannibal down further as Will grabbed his hips and snapped upwards, sheathing his entire length inside Hannibal’s ass, feeling him clench, flutter and involuntarily pulse, his interior muscles stroking every inch of Will.  Both of their groans were instantaneous, but Hannibal’s was a long drawn out, slurred  “Fuck.” as if he had forgotten how to move his mouth properly. Both men’s skin were deeply flushed, but Hannibal’s was rosy all the way to his enclosed cock, the color contrasting nicely against the copper color of the cage.

 

Will pulled Hannibal backwards a bit while Adam bent down and moved Hannibal’s legs into position, bending his knees and drawing up his feet to attach the handcuff around his slim ankles, one after the other. When this was completed, Adam braced pillows around the two men. Will grabbed Hannibal’s restrained arms with one hand and his hip with the other, starting to thrust inside.     

 

Adam made sure that both men were comfortable, listening to their groans, the slick sounds accompanied by the jangle of metal as Hannibal’s body and legs moved involuntarily in the new position. Hannibal was leaking a constant stream of precum and his balls were an angry shade of purple. In his fevered excitement, he started babbling in Lithuanian as Will punished his prostate, “Will, giliau ir giliau.” Will had moved his arms around Hannibal’s shoulders at this point and his thrusts were getting more erratic. He moaned, “Oh, Hannibal, you feel...ugh.. incredible.” All three men were covered in a sheen of sweat, Hannibal most of all. He was almost inarticulate, all words gone, all guttural groans and sighs, the jangle of metal becoming louder and more insistent as the fevered lovemaking continued.

 

During all this, Adam’s hands were everywhere, either busy stroking himself, caressing Hannibal’s thighs, or petting Will where his slick cock pounded into Hannibal. Looking at Hannibal’s vulnerable position, he had a utterly **_wicked_ ** idea. Hannibal’s eyes were rolled back in his head by this point and his mouth was wide open, fangs entirely on view. He bent down below Hannibal enjoying the view of his immenseness restrained and caged and started to lick and suck on Hannibal’s scrotum, placing one testicle inside his mouth gently, releasing it and moving to the other all the while stroking Will’s scrotum with his free hand.

 

The effect was instantaneous. Hannibal started to spasm, his abdominal muscles twitching, the powerful muscles in his restrained thighs jumping, his graceful, elegant feet twitching and curling. Will could feel Hannibal’s fingers clench against his sweaty chest and could see his body shake. He pulled nearly all the way out and thrust deep inside him, fucking Hannibal through his orgasm. Hannibal was a ruined mess, whining, crying, swearing, babbling, chest heaving with exertion, his trapped legs uselessly moving up and down, each movement tugging on his cock and balls, the jangling a continuous counterpoint to the other noises. Will looked over Hannibal’s shoulder and to his delight saw a stream of cum flowing out of the chastity device with Adam frantically trying to lick it all up.

 

Hannibal slumped against Will, muscles completely limp, begging “Prašom, Will,” voice raspy and harsh, his chest rising and falling as he tried to gulp air into his lungs. Adam pulled back , looked at Will, following his silent gesture, walked quickly to the bedside and picked up the handcuff and chastity keys, returning swiftly to the two men. He released Hannibal’s ankles  from the handcuffs, carefully moving each leg, straightening the leg slowly, easing pressure on the knee, rotating the hip and placing the leg straight, caressing it briefly before moving on to release the other leg.

 

Adam pulled Hannibal upright, easing him off of a tired lover. Both men groaned as Will’s flaccid cock slipped out of Hannibal’s puffy hole. Will leaned forward and undid Hannibal’s arm restraints, coaxing his arms to move, flex and relax while Adam supported an exhausted Hannibal who had slumped completely forward. The only thing holding him upright was Adam. Will stood quickly, pushing all but one of the pillows on the floor, allowing Adam to lay a nearly comatose Hannibal on the loveseat, stretching out his limbs while Will released the chastity cage from his limp penis.  Adam brought a sheet over and covered Hannibal tenderly with it, leaving to get some water for all of them. Will caressed and cuddled Hannibal. “Will,” Hannibal breathed.

 

“I know my love. Here,” said Will as he moved over his lover so that his neck and clavicle were directly over Hannibal’s mouth. “Can you?” said Will.

 

“Enough for that,” whispered Hannibal, licking his lips, opening his mouth, and biting **in** , breaking the skin immediately, no hesitation whatsoever, blood flowing instantly into his mouth, over his lips and chin. His heart galloped and his exultant mind sung arias, each note purer, more radiant than the last as he consumed his soulmate’s blood, truer than any Communion in church. Will gently pulled away when he felt Hannibal’s mouth stop working, exhaustion setting in. He bent down to lick his blood away from Hannibal’s face and chin when he heard a whispered “Aš tavo” from a sleepy cannibal.  Will murmured “Kadangi esu tavo,” in his lover’s ear as the older man drifted into sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notes
> 
> You both are a gift to me = Jūs abu yra dovana man (per Google translate)
> 
> My treasure = Mano lobis
> 
> Deeper and deeper = giliau ir giliau
> 
> Please = Prašom
> 
> I’m yours = Aš tavo
> 
> As I am yours = Kadangi esu tavo
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
